super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ike
Ike ( Ike) is the legendary Radiant Hero and leader of the Greil Mercenaries, the son of Greil and Elena and elder brother of Mist. Shortly after joining the Greil Mercenaries, he became the leader after his father's passing and led the group in protecting Crimea's errant Princess Elincia and in combatting the invasion force of Daein, winning the trust and respect of his allies in both laguz and beorc nations. Three years later, after completing a job with Bastian to save Lucia from falling victim to Ludveck's civil war, Ike and the Mercenaries were hired by Gallia's army in their war with Begnion, where he came into conflict with Micaiah of Daein. Ike strives to live up to his father's reputation and become an expert swordsman so that he may one day avenge his father's death by defeating the Black Knight. Ike serves as the lord character in both and , though he is not of the "Lord" class by name in the latter. He is the first and only lord character of the not of royal blood. Role Ike starts out as a mercenary in his father Greil's mercenary troop. After his father passed away, he travelled with Elincia, the princess of Crimea, to Gallia and eventually Begnion through Nasir's merchant boat. Along the way he is asked by Begnion's Apostle to preform tasks which involve preventing Laguz slave trading. After these tasks, the Apostle gives Elincia and Crimea aid, and it was Elincia who gave the rank of Lord to Ike. Continuing on with their way through Daein and eventually Crimea, Ike confronts the Black Knight several times and then eventually the King of Daein, Ashnard himself and a black Laguz Dragon which was controlled by Ashnard. Defeating Ashnard, Ike was able to help Elincia restore Crimea to its former glory. Starting stats and growth rates Promotion stat gains C}} Role In Radiant Dawn, Ike returns as the leader of the Greil Mercenaries and had gained respect from most of the nations in Tellius thanks to his role in the Mad King's War three years before. He was first hired by Bastian to rescue Lucia when she was about to be hanged at the end of part 2. Afterwards, Elincia meets with him privately and explains that Daein now has a new king and that Bastian compared him to Elincia and a girl called the Silver-Haired Maiden to Ike. She also reveals that the Black Knight was seen there. Ike is shocked to hear this and returns to the Greil Mercenaries fort; he initially decides to look for the Black Knight. Ike then abandons his search when Ranulf hires the mercenaries to aid the Laguz Alliance against Begnion in Part 3. When the plot forged by the Begnion senators is discovered, Sanaki makes Ike the supreme commander of the combined armies of Crimea, Begnion, Gallia, and Phoenicis, who had just forged a new alliance. Ike also leads the Greil Army in Part 4 and is the only one who can deliver the final blow to Ashera at the end of the game. Starting stats and growth rates The above stats are Ike's default stats. If a Radiant Dawn game was started via a data transfer from Path of Radiance, any stat Ike capped in Path of Radiance will result in a boost to his base in the stat in question in Radiant Dawn. Promotion stat gains A}} Two versions of Ike are playable in Awakening: a free one through SpotPass as part of the Path of Radiance character set, and a paid one from the DLC chapter package Rogues & Redeemers 3. Ike also appears as an enemy in six DLC chapters, including his role as the boss of Champions of Yore 3 and Rogues & Redeemers 3, and as a neutral unit in Champions of Yore 1 and Smash Bretheren 2. Additionally, Ike's title, reputation and the Ragnell have been inherited by his distant descendant Priam, who allies with Chrom. Starting stats and growth rates |res=18 |move=6 |inventory= Ragnell |skills= Armsthrift Patience Sol Axebreaker Aether |sw=A |la=-- |ax=B |bo=-- |to=-- |st=-- |HP1=?? |str1=?? |magic1=?? |skill1=?? |spd1=?? |luck1=?? |def1=?? |res1=?? |strm=?? |magicm=?? |skillm=?? |spdm=?? |luckm=?? |defm=?? |resm=?? |recruit=SpotPass, hire him for 20,600 G or defeat him in a skirmish. }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |res=4 |move=5 |inventory= Ragnell |skills= Patience |sw=A }} }} Reclassing options Growth rates when reclassed Growth rates for all SpotPass bonus units are unknown at this time. Promotion stat gains E}} |tab2=Barbarian |content2= E}} |tab3=Cavalier |content3= E}} |tab4=Dark Mage |content4= E}} |tab5=Fighter |content5= E |class=Hero |hp=2 |str=0 |mag=1 |skill=6 |spd=5 |def=4 |res=3 |con=0 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E}} |tab6=Knight |content6= E |class=Great Knight |hp=8 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |def=3 |res=1 |con=0 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E, E}} |tab7=Mage |content7= E |class=Dark Knight |hp=9 |str=4 |mag=1 |skill=3 |spd=1 |def=7 |res=2 |con=0 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E}} |tab8=Mercenary |content8= E |class=Bow Knight |hp=6 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |def=1 |res=2 |con=0 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E}} |tab9=Myrmidon |content9= E}} |tab10=Priest |content10= E |class=Sage |hp=4 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=3 |spd=3 |def=3 |res+=- |res=1 |con=0 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E}} |tab11=Tactician |content11= |tab12=Thief |content12= E |class=Trickster |hp=3 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=4 |spd=3 |def=1 |res=5 |con=0 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E}} |tab13=Wyvern Rider |content13= E |class=Griffon Rider |hp=3 |str=2 |mag=0 |skill=4 |spd=4 |def=0 |res=3 |con=0 |move=1 |weaponlvl=--}} }} Skill set Like all male bonus units in ''Awakening, Ike has access to all base class and advanced class skills available to standard male units. In addition, both versions of Ike can also receive the following as a personal skill: Personality and character Throughout his games, Ike is shown to be a blunt, yet passionate person, earning others' respect and trust easily. This is especially evident with Reyson, who begins to trust Ike in Path of Radiance after he had hated all beorc so badly for so long. Ike is also one of the few beorc who do not hold predjudice against the laguz and shares Elincia's desire to bring peace between the two races. Ike also, for awhile, hates all nobles and their lifestyle. This changes somewhat after he gets to know nobles, such as Elincia, Sigrun, Geoffrey, Lucia, and others. He reluctantly accepts Elincia's promoting him to a lord as well, even though he is quite uncomfortable over it. Ike also seems to not think before he acts at times, as shown when he shouts at Sanaki in the Begnion Palace. Mist also says that he is reckless. Several times in Path of Radiance, Ike also doubts his own abilities as a leader, but his allies believe otherwise. Another notable thing about Ike's character is his love for food. Soren, Oscar, Titania, and Lethe all hint that he eats a lot, probably as much as the laguz, who are said to eat much more than the beorc, and Oscar and Soren say Ike particularly favors spicy meat dishes, mainly ribs and steaks. Also, it's easy to tell when Ike is tired. His left eye twitches when he's feeling beat according to Soren. Supports ''Path of Radiance'' ''Radiant Dawn'' Bond supports Endings ''Radiant Dawn'' Ike Once he saw stability returned, Ike left on a journey to lands still unknown. He was never seen again. Quotes Battle quotes .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} Death quote .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} Other appearances Ike is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, available by default from the beginning of the game. While slow and weighty, he has a great amount strength, thanks to the power of the sword Ragnell, which he uses in the game. Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ike is wearing the attire worn as a Ranger, and he wields Ragnell. However, in Path of Radiance itself, Ike does not use Ragnell until after his promotion to Lord, though he came into possession of it long before then. Gallery Official art File:Ike and the Black Knight.jpg|Ike duelling the Black Knight in the opening cinematic of . File:FEPR Ike.png|Artwork of Ike from Path of Radiance. File:FEPR Ike02.png|Artwork of Ike from Path of Radiance. File:FERD Ike.png|Artwork of Ike from Radiant Dawn. File:FEA Ike.png|Artwork of Ike from Awakening. Screenshots File:Ranger class.jpg|Ike as a Ranger in Non-canon File:SSBB Ike.png File:Ss ssbb ikebust-1.png File:Ss ssbb ikebust-2.png File:Ss ssbb ikebust-3.png File:Ss ssbb ikebust-4.png File:Ss ssbb ikebust-5.png File:Ss ssbb ikebust-6.png Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem universe